Sweet Revenge
by Hageshisa
Summary: Yugi is fed up of being ignored by Yami and her former friends. She decides to teach them a lesson they'll never forget
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I am stressing the point that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters (though I certainly wouldn't mind owning Yugi….alas, he's not mine!)

The song 'Forgotten' belongs to Avril Lavigne

Teeny announcement: reviewers can find answers to their comments or questions at the end of the chapter they reviewed in (so, say if you signed a review in chappy 2, that's where you'll find my response)

Yugi sat in a puddle-ridden alleyway, the heavy rain disguising her tears. Grimacing as she spat blood from her mouth, she bunched her muscles to stand up. The pain was almost unbearable and she cried out when she placed her weight on her right leg. Suffering violet eyes glanced down to see the torn and bloodied school uniform, the bruises forming on her flesh. She flinched when she saw the blood pooling around her – it was everywhere!

_I have to get home and clean up before Yami or anyone else sees me,_ she thought. The bitterness welled up at the Pharaoh's name but Yugi pushed it aside for later. Finally managing to limp home, she made her way up the stairs and to the bathroom. Stripping herself, Yugi dumped her blood-stained clothes in the corner and clambered into the shower.

Yugi hissed when the warm water first met her open wounds. She watched as the crimson fluid peeled off her body and vanished down the drain. Anger filled Yugi as she thought of the Kurokawa brothers – the bullies who'd caused her injuries. _Well…you just had to fight back, didn't you?_ whispered a snide voice in her head and she couldn't help but agree with it. If she hadn't fought back, they would never have hurt her this badly yet Yugi knew she couldn't have just stood there and took the punishment anymore. Yami and her friends weren't her support anymore. To them, she barely existed – she was once again a loner.

_I even begged Yami for help today, but his royal highness was too busy!_ Yugi mused bitterly. Stopping the flow of water, she stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Dainty hands snatched the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet, as she made her way back to her room. Pale-green walls covered with posters of duel monsters greeted her and she felt the insane urge to rip them down and tear them to shreds.

Sighing, she switched her radio on and fetched a CD from her drawer. She'd only bought this new album the other day but hadn't been able to listen to it until that moment. Pressing play, Yugi moved to the bed and opened the first aid kit. A song with a good beat came on and Yugi stopped to listen, the lyrics appealing to her. It was as if the song suited her feelings perfectly:

_Ah ah, ah ah_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

_I'm giving up on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much_

_You screwed it up_

_You never listened_

_That's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget_

_You were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and strong_

_Don't patronise me!_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

_Ah ah, ah ah_

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away!_

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away_

_Run away!_

_I told you what I wanted_

_I told you what I wanted_

_What I wanted!_

_But I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten_

_Never again!_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

Yugi grinned. The song was perfect for her situation! _Who cares what they think anymore?_ Yugi thought, _If they don't care, then I don't care!_ Yugi finished bandaging herself up then put away the first aid kit. Still wearing only a towel, her eyes lighted up with hatred at the posters and she reached out, tearing them down in strips. It wasn't as if the Dark Magician was her favourite card anymore, especially since her deck had abandoned her months ago…


	2. New Lease

_Flashback_

_Yugi's eyes welled up with tears as the words uttered by the group in front of her registered in her mind. Swallowing hard, she pushed them back down and turned to face the physical manifestations of her monsters: the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian._

"_You really want this?" She asked._

_The three nodded but the female monster spoke up, "It's not that we don't want you as our mistress…it's just Yami is so much stronger and understands us much better than you do."_

"_Well…if that's what you want… then I won't stand in your way," turning away from the shocked monsters she held out her hand palm up with her deck, "Here Yami… you can have my deck."_

"_Yo Yugi, ya sure?" muttered Joey, shocked that she was giving up so easily._

_The tri-colour haired girl nodded, "I'm sure. You want my deck Yami – you can have it."_

_Yami took the cards from her outstretched hand and the monsters vanished back to the shadow realm._

_He grinned, "Alright! Let's go duel then guys!"_

_Without another word the gang left her, never seeing the girl collapse to the floor and burst out crying……_

_End Flashback_

_You abandoned me!_ Yugi thought angrily as she stared at the last poster. As her hands tore it into shreds, she could've sworn the Dark Magician's face was filled with guilt and regret but she pushed the thought away. Opening her wardrobe, she grabbed every piece of clothing that looked remotely sweet or innocent and tossed it on top of the shredded posters. All her innocence was gone – it had been sucked away by selfish people and it was time to show that.

Dressing in a baggy t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, she fled downstairs and outside with her pile of trash. Ignoring the onlookers, she chucked the rubbish in the bin and flew back inside. The rubbish collectors would be along the next morning and then her whole, innocent past would be thrown away forever.

Dancing slightly to the music, Yugi pulled a small box out from under her bed. Inside was the rare Dragon card, Timaeus. A smile lit up Yugi's face when she felt the comforting feeling coming from the card – Timaeus wanted her to be his mistress. The legendary dragon didn't trust the Pharaoh after Yami had lost Yugi's soul to Orichalos.

"You're my only loyal monster Timaeus," Yugi whispered, fingering the card. She wondered if Yami had noticed that Timaeus wasn't in the deck, or the True Form card that revealed the dragon's knight form Helios, but brushed the thought away.

_It doesn't matter anymore – I'll get a new deck and Timaeus will be its heart, _Yugi thought smugly. The spiky-haired girl wasn't about to give up duelling for anything! She was going to teach her darker side and her former friends a lesson they would never forget! Soon they would see who the toughest duellist was, but first she had to sort out a few other things. Luckily the next day was a Saturday – no school.

An idea occurred to Yugi and she remembered the promise of an old friend. Moving through the house, she picked up the upstairs phone and dialled a number she knew by heart. It was time to call in favours.

A deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Raphael. It's Yugi," she replied.

"Yugi? I have not seen you in months past – how are things?"

Yugi growled, "Just peachy! My life is out for a change – I need a favour Raphael."

The blonde sounded worried, "Out for a change? Yugi, is everything alright? Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I've just been through a little blue funk but everything's starting to look up now, or at least it will when I'm finished. Now about that favour?"

"What is it you need, my friend?"

Yugi took a deep breath, "I need to take some cards from Dartz' collection."

There was a pregnant pause on the other end, "I assume I heard correctly in that you want access to Dartz' collection?"

"You did," she confirmed.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later but right now I need to create a deck – will you help me Raphael?"

Raphael's reply was instant, "I owe much to you, my friend – of course I will help you. I assume you will require transportation?"

"Yes," Yugi replied relieved, "but I have some errands to run in the day…"

"I will send a driver to your address tomorrow evening at 7pm. I trust you will be ready by then?" Raphael interrupted.

"Of course."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, my friend and I will be expecting an explanation," said Raphael.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you Raphael and don't worry, you'll get one."

"Tomorrow then, Yugi," Raphael cut the connection.

Yugi sighed as she placed the phone back in its cradle. Everything was organised – tomorrow she would create her new deck……

To those who reviewed:

**Mozenrath's Girl Angel**: Thanks for your review! I had the duel monsters side with Yami because that would give Yugi another reason to be angry (apart from being ignored, etc) plus I figured the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl might actually be more loyal to the Pharaoh because in his past, the DM was his advisor Mahado and DMG was Mahado's assistant, Mana. I have a little part for Kuriboh to play later on in the fic (I just haven't tweaked it yet) - so essentially, Kuriboh is still loyal to Yugi, like Timaeus :)


	3. Meetings

Brief author's note: Just a little mention – Yugi isn't the only character I've re-written as a girl. For reasons known only to me I have also changed Amelda's gender because well…I think Yugi needs a little maternal guidance. I mean Yugi doesn't really know Isis that well, Mai is her best friend and I wouldn't go anywhere near Tea with that line of thought! As for the friendship between Yugi and the three Doom duellists, that will be explained eventually

When Yugi woke, Yami and her Grandpa were already up. Changing into a pair of scandalously tight and short denim shorts and a dark-red spaghetti-strap top on top of her black lingerie, she brushed her hair and gathered the huge amount of money she'd saved for years from under her mattress. Putting it in her backpack, she picked up her mobile and her two duel cards. She wasn't leaving them anywhere for Yami to find!

Walking gracefully down the stairs, she could hear that the entire gang was there and smirked. Yugi knew she had a gorgeous figure but had never worn clothes that emphasised it. Now she was, and she couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Putting her shock plan into action, she rang one of the only true friends she had left: Mai. The busty blonde was coming to the mall with her to shop. They were going to meet at the arcade. Mai answered just as she entered the kitchen, and she had to fight not to burst out laughing when their faces changed to stunned.

"Hey Mai, you ready to tackle the mall?" Yugi asked chirpily as she grabbed a piece of toast from the counter. She could feel their eyes on her but ignored them.

"Sure, see you in a few minutes then! Bye," Yugi ended the call and slipped the mobile in her backpack.

"Got plans, Yugi?" enquired Solomon.

Yugi smiled at her grandfather, "Yeah. Me and Mai are going shopping at the mall – I need some new stuff. We're going to be out all day."

Yugi turned to leave but whirled back, as if remembering something, "Oh…Grandpa, I'm going out with a friend this evening too, so don't worry about cooking dinner for me. See you later!"

"Have fun!"

Yugi grinned at her grandfather's farewell then headed to the mall. She was looking forward to spending time with Mai….

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up to see Mai waiting for her in one of the booths. Sliding out, the blonde joined her friend and they left the arcade. Yugi filled Mai in on everything that had been happening, just as she had promised to when she phoned her the night before. Mai was angry hearing about the group's behaviour but she was furious when Yugi told her how Yami and the others had demanded her deck.

"I don't understand Yugi! Why did you give it away – it was your deck!"

"My monsters wanted Yami as their master – who was I to argue with them? If I hadn't agreed, they wouldn't have quit until I did," Yugi replied, "But who cares? After tonight I'll have a brand-new deck and then they'll know who's the strongest."

Mai looked quizzically at her friend, "What are you talking about?"

Yugi grinned, "I pulled in a favour from Raphael. I'm going to create my deck using some of the rarest and strongest cards around."

Mai snorted, "Come on Yugi! The only deck Raphael has is his own!"

"Yes…but he has access to a certain collection…"

"What! You're kidding Yugi – you're actually going to use Dartz' collection? Are you mad!" Mai shrieked.

"Of course," Yugi replied.

The blonde sighed, "Are you sure you want to use those cards Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. The cards have no link to Dartz now he's gone – I can take my pick of them. My stint as a trapped soul did have one benefit – I'll just sense the monsters that want me as their mistress and take those. With Timaeus as my deck's heart, we'll be unstoppable."

Mai stopped walking, "Did I hear you right? You still have Timaeus?"

"Yes. Timaeus doesn't trust Yami – he wants _me_ to be his mistress. He's the only loyal monster I have…he stayed with me where all the others turned to Yami."

Mai smiled, "Well then….I hope you find a deck with spunk Yugi. Now, let's get back to shopping!"

Yugi smiled back. She'd known Mai would be on her side all along, as a true friend. Mai had been out of the country for a few months pursuing a modelling career, but she was back now and was intending to stay for a while. Yugi was glad – someone still saw her as a person……

Yugi dashed upstairs with her bags as soon as she came home. The silence of the house told her Yami was out with his friends somewhere and her grandfather was probably visiting his friend Professor Hawkins. Setting the bags on her bed, she delved into them and began putting her new clothes away tidily – she wanted her room sorted before Raphael's driver came.

"Sheesh, me and Mai really bought the whole mall!" Yugi said to herself.

Hearing that the tri-colour haired girl had thrown practically her entire wardrobe out, Mai had taken her round all the stores. Shorts, skirts, tops, blouses, t-shirts, dresses, trousers, shoes….you name it, they had bought it. Mai had even dragged her into a few lingerie shops.

_Well I did need some new underwear,_ Yugi appraised as she folded the sexy underwear into a drawer. She had even bought some new chokers and jewellery to replace the buckled stuff she usually wore – Mai had even paid for a beautiful Wiccan pentacle necklace that Yugi had liked, calling it a friendship gift.

Finally, Yugi moved onto the new touches to make to her room. Briefly wondering if Yami and the others would peek into her room or not, she continued her task. Soon enough, posters of mythical creatures and pagan symbols were stuck up on her walls, and glow-in-the-dark stickers were fixed on her wardrobe and the corners of her mirror.

_Looks good_, Yugi thought before she grabbed her new black corduroy jacket and back-pack and headed downstairs. At the last minute, she wrote a reminder for her grandfather as to her where-abouts for the evening and taped it to the refrigerator door. She left Yami's name out on purpose. _Let's see how he likes being ignored!_ Yugi thought smugly.

A car horn sounding off outside alerted her to the driver's arrival and she slipped out, locking the door behind her. Yugi smiled at the driver when he stepped out to open her door and she slid in, the man closing the door behind her and sitting behind the wheel.

The ride was uneventful but quick and Yugi soon found the car stopping at the entrance to Raphael's mansion. Once again, the driver opened her door for her and Yugi thanked him.

"Master Raphael is waiting for you in the lounge Miss Motou."

Yugi thanked the driver again before walking up the steps to where Amelda was waiting, holding the door open. The older woman waited until Yugi was inside before she embraced her. Yugi relaxed into the greeting, thankful that she still had some friends left.

Amelda stepped back, "It is good to see you, Yugi – you should visit more often. I hope that Nameless Pharaoh has not been distracting you from your studies?"

Yugi flushed, "No, I've been getting good grades mother."

Amelda smirked, "Someone has to look out for you," she frowned as she studied the younger girl, "Before you state your business with Raphael, you should have dinner with us – you look stick-thin. Other matters can wait. Varon will be pleased to see you as well."

Yugi allowed the older woman to drag her off, basking in the maternal affection Amelda bestowed on her.

To those who reviewed:

**goldenphoenix3000** - Thanks! Will try to update soon

**InsaneShadowFan** - Thank you too! As for your question, I haven't given a lot of thought to pairings...yet but one thing I do know is that Yugi and Tea won't be an item in this fic (so no, Tea isn't a lesbian). I'll have to think very, very hard on what I want to do with pairings but at the mo...haven't really got a clue :)

**Sorceress-Fox** - Hmmmm...that's a pretty good suggestion! I'll consider it for sure, but pairings may not come into the equation for quite a while yet :)

**Akewataru** - Why thank you! (jumps up and down excitedly!)


	4. Explanations

Brief author's note: Well, I hope this chappy goes down as well as the first three did (fingers crossed!). I'm using this chapter to explain the friendship between Yugi and the Doom duellists (I think it came out smoothly). Anyway, Chapter 5 should follow up soon!

"Well, lookie who's here!"

Yugi squeaked in surprise when Varon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. The brunette held her for what seemed like hours before he pulled away, ruffling her hair as an elder brother would. Green eyes glowed with humour as the girl before him tried to tidy her now messy spikes.

"Hello tiny! What brings you to our neck of the woods?" He asked cheerily.

Yugi mock-glared at him, "I am NOT tiny!"

Varon shrugged, but Amelda intervened before the two could get into another fight, "Enough – I swear the two of you were siblings in a past life. You certainly act like it."

Both grinned with something akin to pride and Amelda shook her head, "Never mind. Come, dinner should be ready by now."

Turning, she led the way to the dining room; not looking back once. Yugi smiled when Varon threw his arm over her shoulders and steered her after Amelda. The gregarious brunette's drive for power and strength had calmed a great deal since Dartz' defeat, and Varon didn't appear to be so addicted to duelling as he had been when Orichalos had been pulling the strings.

It seemed all three Doom warriors had suffered some kind of withdrawal when the Seal had vanished. Yugi remembered watching them suffer from her own room in the hospital – she'd wanted to help them so badly. So she had. Unlike Yami, Yugi could never forget that if it were not for the three's actions, she would still be trapped at Dartz' fortress. She owed them much more than her gratitude – she owed them her life.

Just talking to them had helped at first and so she had snuck out of her room at every opportunity, ignoring the drowsiness the drugs instilled in her. They had been shocked that someone they had hurt so much was willing to forgive and forget so easily, but Yugi had continued to visit them. Raphael had been the hardest to convince, yet Yugi had held her ground and maintained that she had forgiven them. Gradually, they had accepted her words and the healing process had begun….

"Hey tiny?"

Yugi jerked back to attention and saw Raphael had joined the group. All three were staring at her in amusement, though there was a speck of worry present. Giggling nervously, she blushed in embarrassment and averted her gaze.

Varon ruffled her hair again, "Aww, poor tiny was thinking! Did it hurt?"

He ducked to avoid the swat that came his way, Yugi wrinkling her nose at him. Amelda chuckled when Yugi caught him with her other hand, while Varon rubbed the back of his head where she had whopped him. Yugi snorted at the put-out expression on the brunette's face, _I swear Varon's six years old sometimes!_

"When the two of you are finished," Amelda spoke, motioning Yugi through the huge oak doors to the dining room. A butler pulled out a seat for her and she slid in daintily, thanking the man at the same time. Her grandfather had taught her manners were incredibly important – being polite would get you places. Raphael and Amelda took their seats as well, grimacing when Varon slumped into his chair without further ado.

Yugi giggled but sobered when Raphael cast a stern gaze at her, "Yugi, I would very much like that explanation you promised me. I am concerned that you wish to use Dartz' collection."

Yugi bowed her head, watching her fidgeting fingers on her lap. _Straight to the point as usual Raphael,_ Yugi thought. There was a brief moment of silence but the three made no move on their part, waiting patiently for her to begin.

Yugi sighed, "Well, okay. It all started when Yami and I separated into different bodies…….

* * *

When she had finished, Yugi waited with baited breath for them to react. When she finally got the nerve to glance up at them, all her nervousness faded away instantly. Though the three sat as calmly as they had before she started talking, their eyes were filled with anger. Anger not directed at her, but at the Pharaoh and her ex-friends. Yugi sighed in relief – she'd explained, and she knew the three wouldn't make her speak of it again. 

Raphael was furious inside. _How dare they treat Yugi in that respect!_ the blonde fumed. _She has done so much for their benefit, especially for that Nameless Pharaoh._ It may have been Yami who had defeated Dartz and released the stolen souls, but it had been the selfless actions of Yugi that had saved them. Losing his whole family on the cruise liner disaster had stripped Raphael of the will to live, yet Dartz had offered him a purpose and he had accepted. Now that the menace was gone, Raphael had found himself without a purpose yet again and for the second time, he had considered suicide.

It had been Yugi who had dissuaded him from taking his life. With her forgiveness, he had been able to move on from his mistake and the disaster that had claimed his family. Raphael had found a new family – Amelda, Varon and Yugi herself. He was no longer alone.

Amelda felt exactly the same way as Raphael. Shattered by the murder of her younger brother Mikey, Amelda hadn't hesitated when Dartz had given her the chance to get even with his killer – Gonsaburo Kaiba. She hadn't stopped even after Gonsaburo disappeared, setting her sights on the tycoon's heir Seto instead.

The emptiness Amelda had felt when she had discovered she was after the wrong person, had been immense. She had been filled with shame at the realisation that the very man she'd been working for had been the one responsible for her brother's death. Yugi had helped her look past the shame. With only a few words, Amelda had accepted not only Mikey's death but Dartz' part in it and in doing so, had started viewing Yugi much like a mother would a daughter. The gentle girl brought out all her maternal instincts.

Varon thumped the table in anger. He had come to care for Yugi as he would a little sister, and he dealt with anyone who hurt those he cared for. The spiky-haired girl had done a lot for him. Without Dartz around, Varon had been pulled into court to re-evaluate his case. Yugi had been the only one of her group apart from Mai, who had turned up to appeal on his behalf. Varon's case had been acquitted and he had been granted freedom.

Yugi had constantly turned up to talk to him during that time and they had developed a strong friendship. Now he only needed four people in his life – Amelda, Raphael, Yugi and Mai. They were his support net.

Yugi cleared her throat and the three glanced up at her. Raphael smirked, "Our support will always be yours Yugi – we shall create your deck later."

"Let's make it one helluva deck!" Varon whooped.

Yugi grinned. When she got home, she would only have to withstand one more day before she was back in school for the Monday. _That's when I start messing with the gang's heads!_ She thought gleefully…..

To those who reviewed:

**Sorceress-Fox**: I'm working on Chapter 5 right now, so it should be updated soon. As for pairings, I've thought about it and I think I'll use your suggestion of Yugi/Seto :)(it may even be hinted at in the next chappy - don't know yet though)

**AnimeFan918**: Not sure what the other pairings are going to be - I'll see what springs to mind ;)

**Vicious-Loner**: Thanks! I will try to update asap (but don't worry if it takes a while - I won't leave the fic hanging there!)

Thanks to **InsaneShadowFan** for reviewing! Will try to upload soon!


	5. Warning! Please Read!

PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to say I won't be able to upload new chapters for quite a while. My comp's come down with a virus, so everything has to be scrapped and the hard-drive cleaned.

My fics will be saved though, so I'll continue to think up new chapters while the comp's being sorted, and I'll upload them as soon as I'm able to. I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you waiting for the next chappy...but can't help it afraid!

Thank you for reading this….and I ask you to please be patient. When everything's fixed, I'll be back :)

New chapters to the fics **Experiment**, **All Seeing Eyes **and **Sweet Revenge** will be uploaded immediately after the comp's fixed, so no worries...I'm not leaving you hanging!


End file.
